User talk:Rocketstevo
Making of MTM Do you have the six minute programme? Im so interested in seeing it! Wozza 20:18, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Mahna Mahna pic Hi! I took down the Mahna Mahna pic that you added to the Mah Na Mah Na page. It's awesome that you were trying to illustrate that appearance, but the picture quality just wasn't good enough on that. If you can take a screenshot with your computer, that's great, but it looks like you took that pic with a regular camera off the TV screen. Those usually don't turn out well. Thanks for adding to the wiki! -- Danny (talk) 00:53, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, it is ok. Someone else had taken that shot, so I thought I could use it, but I guess not. It's no problem though. -- Steven 00:54, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Shalom Sesame Ooo, are you gonna make guides for those episodes? I'd love to seem 'em! I probably won't be able to see many of the new ones. - Oscarfan 20:39, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :I guess. I didn't want to take away your opportunity to make the episodes since you called it. I was trying to helped out by letting you know what segments are available on the dvd. I'll see what I can do for the two I found and I guess whoever gets the other dvds could call for it. - Steven 04:50, April 15, 2011 (UTC) ::I wouldn't say I "called" them. If others have better access to them, I say go ahead! The only ones I have access to at the moment are the Passover, Chanukah and Purim ones (and possibly Grover Plants a Tree). But, if you have them and want to guide them, you can go ahead! - Oscarfan 12:33, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Snuffle Divorce Hi, great find! Where does the caption come from? —Scott (contact) 00:59, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :Hi Scott. It was from the Sesame Street: A Celebration - 40 Years of Life on the Street on page 161. I just realize I need to rewrite the caption to avoid opinion and add my source from the page. But thanks for saying great find. I thought someone might have post it, but I guess not. —Steven 05:11, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Clean-up Hey, thanks for fixing some of User:Doodledoug3212's messes. Seeing that in the recent history, and his edit warring with you, made me look at his contributions (which, when he ignored a final warning, merited a blocking). Thanks for keeping an eye out! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:01, December 4, 2010 (UTC) :Hey Andrew. Thank you for the nice message and I just happen to catch him in the act. I'm just glad that you were on to take care of it. You should also thank User:Jbrangwynne53 since he has been catching the user's messes in the past before me. But thank you for the nice message and I'm glad to see some stuff that you add and corrected on this Wiki. You take care. — Steven 03:40, December 4, 2010 (UTC) DC characters in SS News Hi Steven! Did you get this screenshot from an online video somewhere? Or do you have the ability to put your copy online? I'd love to see it and flesh out the description. Thanks! — scarecroe 17:55, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :Hey Scott. Here is the link to the online video, but it is dubbed in Portuguese from Rua Sésamo. Please do help flesh out the descriptions so I know what the other three superheroes are that I didn't mention. — Steven 18:15, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks! Hopefully we find it in English someday. — scarecroe 02:20, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Do the episode guide of a few episodes from Season 34, please? My little relative(my son) is having tears down his cheeks. He misses really these episodes. The episodes I need you to edit is (Episode 4033, Episode 4039, Episode 4042, Episode 4045, Episode 4046, Episode 4049, Episode 4051 & Episode 4056). My son was worried about a year ago, and whenever he sees those episodes in Muppet Wikia, he started to be sad for a very long time. And wherever I see Episode 4045 and 4046, confused why it dosen't has sponsors in it, please add sponsors in it. Why the rest of the Season 34 episode dosen't have episode guide and why does 4045 and 4046 has sponsors? -User:BenBen100Chun Season 11 Hey, I'm sure you have a lot more of season 11 of Plaza Sesamo on tape than I do, but I have a favor to ask of you. Did you record episodes before Telefutura started airing the shows out of order? If so, can you consult IMDB for episode numbers. I still have a few episodes I haven't been able add yet, since I don't know what the title refers to. If you find an episode that precedes or follows we already have, that's listed on IMDB and we don't have it, could add a guide or alert me? Thanks! - Oscarfan 21:45, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Jim Henson Records Hi, Steven! Where did you get the Jim Henson Records logo at the top of the page? Was it from a video, or print material from the company? I've never seen it on a black background! -- Ken (talk) 07:29, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :Hey Ken. I got it from the Kermit Unpigged Promo and they had that logo near the end. I thought it was so cool and check if we had it here and we didn't so I thought I add it here. Yeah it was a nice find and I never seen it on a black background either except for the Jim Henson Television and Jim Henson Home Entertainment. --Steven 07:34, February 18, 2010 (UTC) TOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo much fun I just have to tell you how much fun I'm having with all the screen grabs you added to Dinosaur TV. It's waaay to much fun for me. -- Nate (talk) 02:52, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :I'm glad I can help and I love how you figure out which TV shows that were spoofed to create the articles. I'm glad to see some of my favorite shows like ''The Golden Girls have their own page on here. As soon as I find more of the Dinosaurs TV spoofs, that page will be finished and there might be links to other TV shows you can add. Yeah I agreed though, this is so much fun to find out and do. Keep up the good work. --Steven 04:57, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Big Bird's Birthday/2835 Hey, I'm working on a guide for Big Bird's Birthday or Let Me Eat Cake and since you have the 2835 version, is the scene with Telly and the Count cut or is it still there? - Oscarfan 21:48, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, good to see you are working on the guide for that episode. The Telly and the Count PBS Pledge is taken out from Episode 2835, so after Monster in the Mirror, it goes right to the Dan Haskett-"Cat's Can". The episode's segments are in the right order on the page. If you have any trouble, I can fix and Guillermo has a copy of the video to confirm the following segments. --Steven 22:14, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Message to Brandondorff Hey, I just wanted to say that the message you left for Brandondorf9999 was really sweet. It's always nice to see the regular contributors looking out for the new ones. It turns out that this is a guy who we've had to ban before, but you still approached him in a very helpful way. Nice job! -- Danny (talk) 06:33, January 9, 2010 (UTC) People in Your Neighborhood Somebody asked a question at Talk: The People in Your Neighborhood (song), and I noticed that you uploaded a still from the original version. Did you actually find the segment somewhere, or was it just a clip from something? --Minor muppetz 15:54, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, it was a clip from the beginning of My Favorite Sesame Street Moments. So the segment is not on Youtube or Sesame Street Video Player. I'll post this again on the talk. Sorry to get everyone hopes up since I know we are hoping to see the rare past stuff from the Season 1. - Steven 18:25, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Since you have it, do you suppose you could put it onto youtube? Garrettk41 18:55, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Right now, I don't think I could since my mac computer cannot record sound and I don't got speakers to make it high quality, so I can only upload screen shots. Sorry about that. Ask Scott since he has all of the My Favorite Sesame Street Moments that have aired. - Steven 20:35, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Scott as in Sacrecore? Garrettk41 22:08, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yes I mean Scarecroe. - Steven 22:12, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Archive * User:Rocketstevo/Talk Archive 01